


Daycare Dumpster Fire

by hsowritizes



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daycare, Gen, MANKAI DAYCARE AU, i care them, they are babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hsowritizes/pseuds/hsowritizes
Summary: Hi I'm dumping all my old mankai au daycare ficlets here so enjoy
Kudos: 10





	1. The "Angel Troupe"

"We could add Ms. Chicky in."  
"We're definitely not adding Ms. Chicky."  
"Why not?!"  
"She's not even part of our class!"  
"Come on, Taachan!"  
"Don't you 'Taachan' me, Tsumu!"  
"Then don't 'Tsumu' me, Taachan!"

Little Tsuzuru walked into the winter classroom where they were discussing what to do with their Winter play. He sat down next to Azuma, a plate of Tetsu~nii's freshly baked cookies in his hand. "Are they still at it?" He asked the older, grabbing a cookie and taking a bite out of it. Azuma nodded, "For the past 10 minutes. Can I have a cookie?" He nodded and the whitehead picked up a cookie, taking small bites.

Baby Hisoka waddled towards him, blanket in hand and Baby Homare in tow. Upon arriving he immediately curled up on Azuma's lap, wrapping a blanket around himself and going to sleep. Azuma seemed accustomed to this, immediately putting a small hand on Hisoka's fluffy hair as he awaited a babbling Homare's arrival.

Tsuzuru watched the little domestic scene and looked towards the two kids who were still fighting then back. He could instantly tell how their class' chemistry worked and thought that it was a lot like the Autumn class but with less poopy words and screaming Sakyo~nii.

He sighs, taking a bite at another cookie as he glanced at his notebook where he was supposed to be taking down notes on ideas. So far there was only one word written there, and from how things were going, he doubted he would be able to get anything out of this troupe any time soon. He stared at the singular written character on the paper, the only thing that they had all agreed on before the two started fighting;

"Angels"

'Well', he thought, 'I guess I can work with this'


	2. Shenanigans Under the Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of a thing. Idk. TW for Underaged Drinking btw

Azuma slid out of the room quietly, softly closing the door to the so-called "Unopening Door" that the adults warned them about, a bottle of Sakyo~nii's super expensive grape juice in his hands. He looked around the corridors and, after making sure no one was there, tiptoed to the closest window, peeking his head out and calling out as quietly as he possibly can, "Misumi~kun!"

He had to stifle a yelp when Misumi's upside down face suddenly appeared right in front of him, his long bangs flowing. He backed up quickly to avoid getting hit in the nose by the younger child. "Hiya, Azuma!" He exclaimed happily, and Azuma had to cover his mouth quickly, shushing him. "I'm happy to see you too, Sumi~kun, but please don't be too loud!" He whisper-shouted. Misumi nodded firmly, his metal triangle hair clip shining in the moonlight, and Azuma removed his hand from the triangle fanatic's mouth.

"Where's Kichi~kun?" He asked the other, noticing that the small pink cockatoo wasn't with him. "Peachy decided he would wait at the hideout with Tsumu!" Misumi whisper-shouted, and Azuma frowned. Kamekichi was supposed to carry the wine so it would be easier for Misumi…

Misumi suddenly dropped down on the windowsill, kneeling down low enough so that Azuma could wrap his arms around his neck, "It's okay, Azuma! I'm strong enough to carry both you and the grape juice!" He exclaims quietly, reassuring the whitehead. Azuma was still hesitant, though, "Oh, I don't wanna trouble you more than I already have, Sumi~kun…"

"It's fine, I promise!"  
"...okay then, but I'm gonna double the triangles I'm giving you."

Azuma wrapped his hands around Misumi's neck, one hand firmly gripping his prize. When Misumi was sure that Azuma wasn't going to fall off, he made his way to their hideout, aka the roof.

Once they've made their way up, they saw Kamekichi and Ms Chicky, who was seated on Tsumugi's head, in the middle of what seemed to be a….heated argument? Both of their winged friends were squawking and flapping their wings indignantly at each other, so that's what it looked like to them. Poor Tsumugi was just in the middle of it all, looking like he was about to have a heart attack. His hair was an absolute mess, with feathers sticking out of it due to Ms Chicky's flapping and moving around.

"We're back!!!!!" Misumi jumped up onto the roof, and Azuma dismounted him carefully, planting his feet safely on the roof tiles. Kamekichi notices him and the grape juice (mostly the grape juice) and flies over instantly, forgetting about his little squabble with Ms Chicky. Ms Chicky let out what sounded to them was one last indignant squawk before turning away, sitting back down peacefully on Tsumugi's head.

"Didja get the booze, kid?" Azuma has learned now that when the cockatoo said "booze" it meant "grape juice" after multiple misunderstandings and nodded at him, raising the bottle. He just had to get used to everyone calling his grape juice different weird names, like with the others calling Chikage's rat a mouse. (if he says he's a rat then he's a rat! Let the poor animal be already!)

Kamekichi let out a triumphant chirp at that, "Good job, kid! I knew you could do it!"

"I'm older than you by 2 years…?"  
"Haha, sure. Keep dreamin', bud."

Azuma doesn't respond but rather decides to make his way towards Tsumugi. He waves Ms Chicky a small hello before plopping himself down next to Tsumugi, taking out one of the many feathers in his hair with a smile and a chuckle. Tsumugi gives him a weak smile before carefully taking Ms Chicky off his head and putting her on his lap, ruffling her feathers. 

Misumi backflips and sits by Tsumugi's other side in one fluid motion, and Kamekichi makes his way over to Azuma with a small pack of plastic cups. "Come on, kid. Open up the bottle already!" Azuma nodded, taking out the corkscrew that he usually had with him and opening the grape juice bottle with practiced ease. He grabbed a plastic cup and poured some grape juice for Kamekichi, then another cup for himself.

Tsumugi and Misumi were marvelling at the moon ("It's such a triangle moon today!!!!") and Azuma had to admit, the moon was really beautiful tonight. The gentle glow of the moon gave him comfort in a way that the day never could, and the night breeze was cooling, but not to the point of freezing him like in the winter. He had decided long ago that the night was his favorite time of day, but now, he thought that it really was a good idea to share this night with other kids that he has learned to warm up to.

\----------------

"Didn't the adults tell you you can't drink that kind of grape juice anymore, Azuma~kun?"

"....what Sakyo~nii doesn't know won't hurt him and his old man back."


	3. Deathly Loneliness Attacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the thing. TW there's angst in this one apparently

“Are you going back home, Azuma~kun?” Tsumugi asked when he saw Azuma get up from his spot.

The whitehead shook his head, “I’m just gonna get some more grape juice.” He answered, gesturing a hand to an empty grape juice bottle and a very unhappy cockatoo. Tsumugi nodded and went back to moon-viewing while Azuma called Misumi over.

“Let’s go, Sumi~kun!” Azuma cheered once he had gotten on Misumi’s back, punching a fist into the air. Misumi cheered with him, jumping up and down.

“Tr-tr-tr-Triangle Powerrrrr!”

\----

Once Azuma had gotten off Misumi and was back on the floor of the daycare, he gestured for Misumi to go, whispering some last reminders to Misumi. “Remember, come back every 10 minutes, if I’m not back by the 3rd 10 call Kamekichi to check on me, and if the lights open up take Tsum Tsum and the others and escape immediately.” Misumi saluted before climbing back up the daycare walls.

Azuma breathed softly and turned, making his way to the “Unopening Door.” He peeked through the corridors, tip toeing around the building until he had finally found the room. He quietly opened the door, looked around one last time, then slid into the room.

\----

A few minutes of searching and digging through the piles and piles of items later, he had finally found what he had been looking for. The grape juice bottle that he had found didn’t look as good as the other one; the designs on the bottle wasn’t as intricate, and the bottle itself wasn’t as big as the other one, but that didn’t mean the grape juice inside wasn’t good, right? (Don’t judge a drink by its bottle, he says!) 

He puts the drink on the side and begins putting the items back the way that they were before. Picking up the wine bottle, he made his way back to the door. He put his hand on the knob, turning it softly and…

And…?

….?

He turned the doorknob...softly...and…

….The door wasn’t opening.

Why was the door not opening?!

He tried turning the knob again.

Once again, the door stayed true to its name.

No no no nonono! This couldn’t be happening! Why was this happening? Why why why?!

He breathed in and out, trying to calm himself. “C-calm down, Azuma, calm down…” he whispered rapidly to himself, “Y-you’ll be f-f-fine! S-sumi~kun and the others gonna come to rescue you a-and you all can go back to d-drinking and watching the moon o-o-on the roof…”

...Right?

He slid down to the floor, hugging his drink and curling up on himself.

Right?

\----

“What’s takin’ the kid so longgggggggg???”

“It hasn’t been 30 minutes yet, Kichi~kun.”

“uuuUUUGHHHHHHHHH”

“You weren’t this impatient while we were waiting for Azuma~kun earlier, Kichi~kun.” Tsumugi pointed out.

“That was because I had this disgrace of a bird rufflin’ my feathers.” Kamekichi nodded a beak towards the chicken seated on Tsumugi’s lap.

Ms Chicky just squawked at him and turned her back. 

Misumi looked at the triangle watch around his wrist, “Well~~ it’s almost been thirty minutes anyways, and it wouldn’t hurt to look!” Kamekichi fluttered around him, squawking happily, “Hell yeah! This kid knows what I’m talkin’ about!”

“I’ll just stay here, then.” Tsumugi pet his feathered friend, “I don’t think Ms Chicky wants to leave yet, either.” The chicken in question clucked in agreement.

“‘Kay~~!” “We’ll be right back, egg kid and obnoxious chicken.”

Ms Chicky squawked back at him while he and Misumi made their way down.

\----

Once they were by the window they were supposed to meet Azuma at, Kamekichi fluttered inside. “Oy, kid, where’re you at?” Kamekichi called out quietly, only to be answered by silence.

The young cockatoo sighed, “Oy, Trianglian. I’m gonna go try to search for the kid. You stay here and wait for us, aight?” Misumi poke his head out from the top of the window and gave him a salute, and with that Kamekichi flew away.

He remembered very clearly where the old closet was (or as they call it, the “Unopening Door.” Ridiculous fuckin’ name if you asked him, but of course no one listens to the cockatoo. Damn prejudice.) and thankfully he knew what left and right were, (unlike other kids) so he quickly found his way towards the room with little trouble.

Once getting near the door, he started to hear something. This instantly puts him in defensive mode, because sounds meant people and having people right now wasn’t good, but he then realises immediately that the sounds were coming from behind the door. Kamekichi got closer to the door, the sound becoming louder and louder. He realised then that the sound was….sniffling?

...wait.

"...kid?"

An intake of breath, and silence.

Then…

"K-K-Kichi~kun….?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah past me never finished this so. enjoy.


End file.
